Flues and Awakenings
by Cherazor
Summary: Hermione visits Harry at the infirmary. (One-shot)


_This fic is dedicated to my very dear boyfriend, who spent some time in a hospital a couple of weeks ago. Yes, I've planted my own feelings in Hermione, just to show how it felt for me… Really, it was one of the worst experiences I've been through, even though I never told him that. Shhh, don't tell my boyfriend that. I desperately tried to stay strong for him._

_I know this fic pretty much lacks a plot, but it's not written for the plot, it's written for the feelings. And, well… Ahem. Well, I better stop writing this author's note before I make a complete fool out of myself._

_Hope you enjoy it._

**Flues and Awakenings**

Hermione clutched her bag nervously as she quickly padded up the stairs to the infirmary. No offence to Madame Pomfrey, she was great at what she did, bit Hermione absolutely despised walking up the stairs to the infirmary. Not because of the infirmary itself but because of the fact that walking up these stairs meant that at least one of her friends were hurt.

Hermione paused at the door. She straightened herself, brushed away some invisible lint from her skirt and drew her hand through her untamable bushy mane before actually walking inside.

Madame Pomfrey frowned as she caught a glimpse of the young girl. "Here to visit Mr. Potter, I assume?" Hermione nodded softly. "Mr. Potter really isn't in any condition for any visitors, Miss Granger." She gave the younger witch a sympatric smile.

Hermione opened her mouth to complain, but the older woman shook her head.

"But I trust you, Miss Granger, take it easy with him…"

Hermione nodded once again before continuing inside, spotting Harry's bed at once. She drew the curtains aside. The sight before her almost made her insides turn. Not because Harry was gravely hurt, no. It was because of the way he looked so pale; so weak and it hurt to see him so. Harry had always been one of the strongest people she knew, and even though she thought herself to be a fairly strong person, Harry had always been her safe rock. It was Harry: Harry who never got sick; Harry who got hurt but never complains… He was her Harry.

Harry lifted his head from the pillow. "Hey." He smiled weakly. "I heard you coming."

"Hi, Harry," she said softly, placing her bag onto the chair beside the bed. "How are you?" Hermione slapped herself mentally. He was lying in the infirmary with an unknown illness, for Merlin's sake!

It had started off as a normal Monday, Harry had a small flu; but it was nothing a Pepper-up potion couldn't fix. At least, that what was they had thought, but his flu had steadily gotten worse until Harry had gotten so ill he couldn't eat. He hadn't been able to either drink or eat for two days until she, Hermione, and Ron had managed to drag him over to the infirmary, and there he had been since. And still no one knew what was wrong with him.

Harry rested his head on the pillow again. "Well, I could be better to be honest."

"Oh. Right…" she answered awkwardly before reaching forward, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. She straightened herself again, grabbing her bag from the chair. "I guess you're quite bored here, so I brought you some books. Well, actually, I was supposed to get these back to the library today… Well, I should have gotten them back to the library a week ago, but I forgot I actually had them. I actually lent these to Ginny and she gave them back to me yesterday, so I think it's quite natural that I forgot about them…" She took a deep breath. "So, erm, do you want to borrow them?" She ended, awkwardly.

Harry looked amused. "Uh, I guess so… I think I can make Ron get these back to the library later on. What books…?"

Hermione rummaged around in her bag. "Oh, well… it's two muggle books, actually. Ginny needed this for her muggle studies. It's Sophie's World and the Odyssey." She paused. "Well, I guess it isn't really your type of books, but as you don't have anything else to…"

Harry broke her off. "Hermione, it's fine," he said calmly.

"Oh, right." She placed the books on the small bedside table. "Oh, and look what I brought." She pulled out another book from her bag. "My book of Fairytales."

Harry smiled. "Great, Hermione." He looked around. "You have to excuse me… I really don't feel so well… I think it's the new potion I had to start taking yesterday. It's stronger than the others, but it's making me feel sick." He paused as he grabbed a small bell from the bedside table.

Pomfrey came running as soon as the light ringing could be hurt. "What is it?"

"I don't feel so well. I think it's the potion again."

Pomfrey sighed as she carefully helped the fragile boy to stand up. "Dear, dear… Maybe we should use the weaker potions instead… These seem to be a bit too strong for you."

Harry coughed and nodded. "Please? I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Of course." Pomfrey gripped his shoulder tightly as she led him behind a pair of curtains.

Hermione slumped back into her chair, burying her face into her hands. "Oh, Harry… it really hurts to see you this way," she whispered. She tried to look as his sickness really didn't bother her, but it did. It hurt her greatly.

Harry slowly returned some few moments later, he carefully crawled back into the bed. Hermione looked up, noticing that his face actually had a light green tint.

"Sorry," he grunted.

Hermione picked up her book again. "No problem. So, do you want me to read for you? I've already chosen a fairytale. It's quite funny; I think you would enjoy it… unless you're too tired, of course…?" She quickly flickered through the pages.

Harry shrugged. "No, just go on."

"Are you sure? It's quite long…" She glanced up, catching a quick glimpse of Harry's slightly annoyed face. "Oh, right…" She cleared her throat. "_In a village there lived two men who had the self-same name. Both were named Clause…_"

Hermione glanced up from time to time, hoping to see a smile or at least a twinkle in his eyes; but there was nothing. After a while, she tired. Especially since it looked like Harry didn't even listen at all, anymore. She sighed. "Do you want me to stop?"

Harry nodded, and even though she had expected it, she felt horribly disappointed. "Well, maybe not stop… but you know, take a pause. Maybe you can continue it later on."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Sure."

He grunted. "Thanks… So, when are you going back to the Common room?"

Hermione winced inwardly. That truly had hurt, but she was smart enough not to show it and she quickly covered up with a smile and a shrug.

Harry glanced out the window. "Well, it's getting late. Maybe you should head back." Hermione felt another inward blow. "I wouldn't want you to get stuck after curfew."

"Harry, I'm a prefect. I can always tell Filch that I'm out on prefect duties…"

He shook his head. "No, it's already dark. Look, I don't like the thought of you walking back alone when it's late."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I'll leave." She could feel her heart get torn into pieces. All she wanted was to stay… She looked down into her bag, desperately trying to keep her tearful eyes out of view.

"Hey, look…" Hermione braced herself before looking up. "Hermione, listen. I'm sorry I've been such a bad company; I'm just not feeling too well. Really, I don't have enough energy to even think about listening to your babbling." He smiled weakly. "Just, take it easy okay?"

Hermione smiled back. Perhaps it really was a weak excuse, but at least it made her feel better. "It's alright, Harry." She placed a quick kiss onto his forehead. "You do know that I love you, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah," he replied simply.

Hermione smiled weakly as she picked up her bag and turned to leave, but Harry's whispered reply made her stop in her tracks. "I love you too." He paused for a second. "I really do."

Hermione glanced back, giving him a loving smile before she left. No words were needed. They had found each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
